


Missteps

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Engagement is not always good news.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

He was feeling nervous.  He thought about the money-the stupid amount of money he would make from this convention.  He thought about the check from the first convention.  He went out the next day and brought a new, fully loaded SUV.  He could live in that SUV.

 

The fans are always nice.  He logged on to the Internet and read the convention reports.  He was curious, so what.  Oh yeah, curiosity killed the cat.  Every report used the same adjectives. They were witty, smart, insightful, and don’t forget beautiful.  He wondered what the hotel put in the ice cubes.  He also knew fandom was a fast run on a slippery slope.  Just because they loved you on Tuesday didn’t mean they would love you on Wednesday.  

 

Yeah, he was nervous.

 

He looked at Jensen staring at the cuticle he was mutilating.  That was Jensen’s nervous habit.  Mutilate some poor cuticle until he drew blood.

 

He should have said something last night. Hell, he should say something now.  He couldn’t form the words, couldn’t think of the right ones to say.  This wasn’t the place or the time to tell Jensen.  Weeks ago was the time to tell Jensen.  Because of the writer’s strike and press junkets a world apart, they hadn’t spent much time together.  Then they got back to filming after the long hiatus. He missed Jensen too much.  And Jensen was so worried about people finding out about their relationship.  What it would do to their careers.  Neither wanted to become the next big gay thing.  Worst what it would do to their families.  Jensen’s were deeply religious and his gave conservative a whole new meaning.  Everyone would be devastated.

 

They didn’t spend the night at the hotel like the organizers wanted.  They stayed at Jensen’s house. In Vancouver, it was coming and going in a hurried rush least anyone got suspicious.  Here they were alone.  It felt good to spend all night making love.  He should have said something last night, but he wanted last night to be about letting Jensen know how much he loved him. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jensen.

 

SHIT!  Just find a quiet room and tell him.  Try to explain. 

 

He put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder.  Jensen looked up with a grin that made him look six years old.  That grin went straight to his heart and he wanted to pull Jensen into a hug and give him a kiss he would  feel in his soul.  Instead he rubbed the spot on Jensen’s throat that he spent a lot of time kissing last night.  He winked at Jensen.

 

“Gentlemen, in five minutes you will enter the hall.  Everyone should be seated for the breakfast.”

 

Five minutes is long enough to tell Jensen and still have time left over to beg for forgiveness.

 

Jensen turned and faced the doors.  Dean always entered in front of Sam, so they entered in the same way.  He watched Jensen let out a deep breath.

 

He leaned close to Jensen’s ear.  

 

“No matter what I say, remember I love you more than anyone in the world.  Just remember that.”

 

He leaned back as Jensen turned and gave him a puzzled look.

 

The doors opened and they could hear the cheers start.  He gently pushed Jensen forward.  The flashbulbs were blinding.  They smiled and waved.  

 

He always did most of the talking.  He always asked where people were from, usually a safe question.  Someone yelled Paris.  

 

He finally told Jensen.  In front of a bunch of fangirls.

 

“I got engaged in Paris.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jensen walk behind him.  He kept talking.  He would have to read the convention reports to see what he said, because he was busy trying to figure out where Jensen went.  

 

He finally turned around. Jensen was looking down with his arms folded in front of him.  Jensen looked up.  No one saw the hurt and anger in his eyes, but Jared.

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen told one of the volunteers working the convention he needed to go up to his room.  She said something about the schedule as he walked away.  Jared told her the same thing and hurried to catch up to Jensen at the elevator.

 

Once they were inside, Jensen pressed the button for the sixth floor.

 

“Jensen let me explain…..”

 

Jensen yelled. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?”

 

The elevator opened and Jensen was out and unlocking the door to his room.  He slammed the door but Jared caught it before it shut.

 

“Jensen. Please….”

 

“GET OUT!  I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!”

 

“I’M NOT LEAVING!”

 

Jensen was seething. “You said that you were breaking up with Sandy.  She was going with you on the press junket as a last hurrah before you ended it.  When you were in Paris we talked how many times?  Did proposing to Sandy slip your mind?”

 

“That is what I’m trying to explain.  I DIDN’T propose.  Sandy wanted to be promoted from professional girlfriend to professional fiancée.  She knows about us.” 

 

Jensen sat down at a small table and put his face in his hands.  Jared sat across from him and pulled Jensen’s hands down.

 

Jensen pulled his hands away and folded his arms across his chest.  

 

“How did she find out?”

 

“She had lunch with Danneel.  Apparently Danneel was in a chatty mood.  Plus I hadn’t had sex with her in almost a year.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes to keep from crying.  Next time he had to cry on camera, he would remember how he felt at this moment.  When he was more in control he opened his eyes and looked at Jared.

 

“Why are you two engaged?”

 

“Because Sandy said she would leak it to the press we are lovers. She wanted to make sure she still had someone to pay her bills” Jared moved his chair closer. “If she had only threaten me, I would have told her to go ahead.  But I know how you feel about our relationship and your family.  I refuse to let her hurt you.”

 

Jared tried to put his arms around Jensen who knocked them away.

 

“Jensen, I told you the truth.  Being in Vancouver and Sandy staying in L.A. took its toll on our relationship.  It is over.  I love you.”  Jensen started mutilating another cuticle. Jared put his hand over Jensen’s. “Sandy is here.  Look at the ring.  It is a ring her mother left her.  I never brought her an engagement ring. If I was going to propose wouldn’t I’ve taken a ring with me to Paris.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before now?  Why in front of all those….?”

 

“Because I couldn’t.  I didn’t know how to tell you.  Sandy said if I didn’t announce it, she would. I’m so sorry. It was a mistake.”  Jared took Jensen’s chin and turned his head to look at him. “I’m so sorry.”

 

The knock on the door startled them both.

 

Jensen stood up and walked to the door.  It was the volunteer.  They had to get to the panel.  Jensen told her he would be ready in five minutes and shut the door.

 

Jensen turned back to Jared.  “What if she wants to be a professional wife?  I guess the last two weeks was my last hurrah.”

 

Jared crossed the room to Jensen. “ I will never marry her.  And no, the last two weeks, last night was about how much I love you.”

 

Jared leaned in to kiss him.  Jensen kneed him in the dick and walked out of the room while Jared lay on the floor in pain.

 

TBC

  



	3. Chapter 3

Jensen told the volunteer that Jared would be along; he had to go to the bathroom.

 

“SHIT!” Jensen said in the elevator on the way down. Because of Jared he didn’t make a phone call.  The poor volunteer was getting nervous, were these guys always such divas?

 

Jensen asked if there was a room where he could make phone call. He needed to speak to Mimi.

 

Mimi became Jensen’s agent when he first arrived in Hollywood. Look up Jewish Mother in the dictionary and there would be her picture.  She was trying to transition from secretary to agent.  Her only child, a son, died the previous year.  Jensen became her surrogate son and she became his mom away from Mom.  When she called him darling, she meant it.

 

Mimi wanted to get Jensen out of the horror genre, because she had faith in his talent.  When Jensen told her he wanted to do a film during the previous hiatus, she found two indie scripts that would film during that time period, The Runner and Ten Inch Hero.

 

She encouraged Jensen to read The Runner first.  He was offered the part of Peter Callahan.  Jensen loved the script.  Peter was the type of character actors look for-multi layered and a love story hopeful romantics and hopeless cynics could root for.  The problem was the love story was between two gay characters.  Jensen said no and decided to do Ten Inch Hero instead.  It was his and Mimi’s first fight and Jensen let it slip he was gay.  Mimi never blinked and set up the deal with Ten Inch Hero.  She still meant it when she called him darling.  While Ten Inch Hero struggled to find someone to put it on Netflix, everyone involved with The Runner was riding a wave of Oscar buzz and studio wooing.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi Mimi.”

 

“Darling! How is the convention?”

 

Jensen took a deep breath. “Mimi the reason I’m calling is, get me out of the next convention.”

 

“Jensen, the contract has been signed.  You will have to give back the advance.”

 

“I don’t care.  Get me out of it.  Give back the advance.”

 

“What time do you fly back to Vancouver?”

 

“Six.”

 

“I’ll call you before five.”

 

“Mimi, you’re not going to ask why.”

 

There was silence on the other end. “I was on the internet, you know checking on things.  The engagement is all over the place.”

 

Jensen thought that’s what I did wrong.  Instead of being wrapped around Jared last night, I should have been surfing the net.  

 

He felt a tear slide down his cheek and wiped it away.

 

“Darling, splash cold water on your face.  It helps.” Jensen had to smile at his Jewish Mother, always knew what to say. “I’ll call you before five.”

 

Jensen hung up and went into the small bathroom.

 

As he was drying his face, he heard someone enter the outer room.  

 

He stepped out to find Sandy standing there with a big smile on her face.

 

“You’re not going to congratulate me, Jensen?”

 

It took all of Jensen’s will power not to slap that smile off her face.  “I’m sure you two will be very happy.”  Jensen turned to leave.

 

“No offer to fight for Jared? No heartfelt claims of undying love?”

 

Jensen stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sandy.

 

Sandy took two steps to Jensen. “You can still fuck him all you want.  I don’t want to have to work for a living and Jared happens to be the best game in town right now.  As long as he gives me what I want when I want it, he can fuck anything that moves including you.  In exchange I keep my mouth shut.” Sandy gave him a big smile.  “I do have scruples unlike someone who fucks someone else boyfriend. Do we understand each other?”

 

Jensen took two steps toward Sandy. “Go to hell.”

 

“How many fangirls would be thrilled to find out their guys are fucking each other brains out?”

 

Jensen pushed Sandy up against the wall, put his hand around her throat and got in her face.

 

“You EVER threaten me again little girl, I will make you my bottom bitch!” He knocked her against the wall again. “Do we understand each other?”

 

Sandy nodded her head.  Jensen let go and left the room.  He found Jared standing in the hall with the volunteer.  Both looked like they could use a drink.

 

Jensen and Jared got through the panels, pictures and autographs sessions.  The con reports would go from witty, smart, insightful, and don’t forget beautiful to what the hell happened.  Jensen looked shell-shocked in the pictures while Jared looked like he had been kicked in the crotch.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen and Jared were riding to the airport in a limo when Mimi called to say he was out of the Orlando convention and she would have the advance sent back the next day.

 

They looked out of their side windows in silence.  The driver had raised the privacy shield.

 

Jared turned to Jensen.

 

“I love you and I’m sorry for what happened today.”  He waited for Jensen to look at him. When Jensen didn’t, Jared laid his hand on his arm until he did. “I know you love me just as much.  I’m willing to wait until you realize it.”

 

Jensen felt the anger rise up in him.  He pulled his arm away from Jared’s hand and took a hold on Jared’s shirt.  He pulled Jared to him as if to kiss him. And suddenly pulled Jared face first onto the car seat.  Jensen used the surprise to get on Jared’s back and push him further onto the seat.  

 

Jared was tying to push up.  “What are you doing?”

 

Jensen got a hold of the arm Jared was trying to use to push him off and wrapped it around Jared’s back.

 

“I’m going to remind you of something Sandy doesn’t have.”

 

Jensen pulled Jared’s hips off the seat so he was kneeling on the car floor.  He reached around and undid Jared’s jeans and pulled them down his thighs. Jared was clawing trying to get up, but with Jensen on his back with his arm twisted, he couldn’t move.

 

Then he heard the zipper behind him.  “No Jensen, please not this way!”   Jensen had a hold on the back of his neck and held him down.

 

He felt Jensen’s cock push into him. Dry, no lube of any kind.  Jared tried to keep him out by clenching his ass.

 

Jensen leaned down to his ear.  “Relax or I’m make sure this hurts a lot more.”

 

Jared relaxed the best he could.  Jensen was brutal.  He shoved in with one stroke.  He may not be able to hurt Jared emotionally but he sure as hell could hurt him physically.  He moved his hips back and forth as hard as he could.  

 

Jared gripped the car seat with one hand and cried through the pain. He felt Jensen climax in him and pull out.

Jensen sat back on the car seat and started to put his cock back in his pants when he saw blood on it.  Jensen felt a dry heave.  How could he hurt Jared like this in anger? He loved him so much.

 

Jensen got a napkin and bottle of water out of the limo’s mini bar.  He wet the napkin and cleaned off his cock.  Jared was still kneeling over the car seat trying to get his breath back.  Jensen got another napkin, wet it and bent over Jared.  Jensen gently wiped Jared’s anus to clean away the cum and blood.  

 

Jared sobbed in pain. He would be home before he realized he had been bleeding

 

Jensen threw the napkins away. He was so ashamed he couldn’t look at Jared as he pulled his pants up.  

 

Jared wiped the tears way and they rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence.

 

Jensen sat next to the window on the plane.  Jared sat beside him on the aisle.  After take off, Jared asked for a beer.  Jensen asked for a blanket and turned toward the window.

He started to cry quietly.  He cried for his broken heart and what his anger made him do.  He loved Jared dearly and couldn’t believe he could be so brutal.  He should have known better than to get involved with Jared.  He was his co-star, the show and Jensen’s job were tied too close with him. And now he had a fiancée.

 

Jensen thought back to the previous month when they were getting ready for the press junkets.  Jared was going to Europe and Jensen was going to Australia and New Zealand.  They got international cell phones so they could talk everyday. 

 

 Jared decided to take Sandy-show her the world before he broke things off, hoping she would take it better.  He was paying her bills because frankly she refused to work.  Jared tried to get her jobs and insisted she be invited to the convention.  She wanted to go skiing instead.  Jared told her about the easy cash.  She gave him her cell phone bill.  

 

Jensen would be traveling alone.  

 ***** 

Jensen woke and smiled because Jared was wrapped around him. Jared had to be up at six am to catch a plane to Europe for his junket.  He would be leaving the next day for Austria.  

 

Five minutes later the alarm went off.  He felt Jared roll over and hit the snooze button.  Roll back and wrap himself around Jensen.  

 

Jensen turned over to face Jared.  He leaned over and kissed him.  Jared tightened his arms and opened his mouth for Jensen’s tongue.

 

Jensen pushed until Jared was on his back with Jensen on top.  Jared’s legs opened automatically.  

 

Jensen reached for the lube on the nightstand.  He sat up and squirted some on Jared’s stomach.  

 

“That’s cold”, said Jared as his stomach muscles clinched.

 

Jensen smiled down at him and dipped his fingers through the lube. “I’m going to remind you what I have that Sandy doesn’t.”

 

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen down until they were face to face. “You mean green eyes.”  He kissed each of Jensen’s eyes.

 

“No.” Jensen reached behind Jared’s balls to his hole, and pushed one finger in.

 

Jared gasped. “You mean freckles”, as he kissed the bridge of Jensen’s nose.

 

“No.”  Jensen added a second finger and rubbed Jared prostate.

 

Jared wiped the rest of the lube onto his hand and reached down for Jensen’s hard cock. “You mean a beautiful, hard, thick cock made to be inside of me”, as he coated Jensen with the lube.

 

“Good guess.”

 

Jensen removed his fingers.  “Line me up.”

 

Jared lined Jensen up with his hole.  Jensen slowly and gently pushed inside of him.

 

The alarm clock went off and both men tried to turn it off, finally knocking it to the floor.

 

Jared met Jensen’s thrusts and wondered how he was going stand a week without this.  

 

Jensen felt he had finally found someone to share his life with.  He tried not to be jealous of Sandy.  He knew in a week Jared would be back in his bed.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s buttocks. “Harder.  I want to be able to feel you in me for the next week.”

 

Jensen’s thrusts became erratic as he reached his climax.  It didn’t take Jared long to follow him.  

 

They laid in bed waiting for their breathing to return to normal.  Then they got up and showered.  Jared was running late.  He was going back to his house and meeting the car before picking up Sandy.

 

Jensen laid in bed naked watching Jared get dressed.

 

“Why is it watching you get dressed is as hot as watching you get undressed?”

 

Jared sat on the bed beside Jensen. 

 

Jensen sat up and kissed him. “Have a good flight.  I’m talking to Tony today about getting his house in Amsterdam during hiatus.”

 

Jensen was friends with Tony since his soap opera days.  Tony had become a big soap legend in the 80’s and was a closeted gay man.  Except to everyone in the soap world-it was the best worst kept secret.  Tony brought a house in Amsterdam because no one knew him and the Dutch were very open-minded. Since Supernatural was not shown there, Jensen was going to talk to him about using the house while Tony was back working in the States.  He and Jared were going to take three months off and spend their time smearing suntan lotion and lube on each other.

 

Jared smiled.  “I can’t wait for hiatus. I’ve got to go.”

 

He kissed and hugged Jensen.  “I’ll call when I get to London.”

 

Jensen heard Jared run down the stairs and out the door.  He rolled over in bed and pulled the covers up.  He fell asleep and dreamed they were wearing nothing but wooden shoes.

  

He had almost cried himself to sleep when he felt a large, warm hand on the small of his back.  They had developed ways to touch each other so no one would notice.

 

It just made him want to cry harder.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The stewardess woke Jensen when the plane landed in Vancouver.  Jared was getting their bags out of the overhead compartment.  They walked down to baggage claim together.  Jensen had rode with Jared in his SUV, but after getting his suitcase mumbled he would find a cab and walked out of the airport.

 

The next day at work they tried to concentrate and get the work done.  After three years of sixteen-hour days, a film crew knows the name of each other’s fourth cousin’s dentist.  The crew knew the guys were likely in a relationship, but most had more important things to worry about, like what color to paint the bathroom.  The other half kept their mouths shut so they wouldn’t lose their jobs.

 

Robert Singer was directing and looked over at Pamela the script supervisor.

 

“I know I haven’t been on set for a while.  Has something happened?”

 

Pamela shrugged.  “They went to a convention this weekend.  Friday everything seemed fine.” 

 

Robert asked Kim to speak with the guys.  He preferred to stay in the office and deal with the daily running of the show.  Kim was like the kid next door and both guys seemed to really like him.  Kim spoke to both and told Robert they were fine.

 

Then Eric saw the dailies and called each one separately.  Both said separately things were fine and they just needed to find the rhythm after the long strike.  

 

Jensen was at home after the day wrapped.  He opened a bottle of beer and decided a hot shower would relax him.  

 

His doorbell rang and he opened the door to find Jared.  “We need to talk.”

 

He stepped aside to let him in.

 

Jared walked into the living room.  “On the way over, I tried to think of how we could put this past weekend behind us.  How the show is suffering because we are not getting along.  Now all I want to do is take you to bed and make love.  Remind ourselves why we fell in love with each other.” Jared took a step and put his hand on the side of Jensen’s face.   “We always communicated better our bodies.”

 

Every time Jensen looked at Jared he felt bone deep shame at what he did .   He took a step back. “It was a misstep to get into a relationship on both our parts.  This proves it. We are too close to losing everything! I won’t have Sandy holding this over our heads.”

 

Anger crept into Jared voice.  “You honestly think you are the only one who has the right to be hurt and angry.  Jensen what you did in the limo….  When I think of how sweet and gentle you are when we make love….  That is how I’m going to forgive you.  I’m tried of apologizing and explaining what happened.” Jared stopped and stared at Jensen frustrated.   “Why aren’t you fighting for us?”

 

Jensen crossed to the door. “It’s time for you to leave.”

 

Jared stopped in front of him. “Look at me.” Jensen blinked slowly and looked Jared in the eye.  “I know every inch of your body and soul as well as you know mine.” Jared’s eyes filled with tears. “You want to walk away? Fine.  I won’t chase you-that would be a misstep.  We’ll just go to work and pretend that’s nothing is wrong.”

 

Jensen, still looking at Jared in the eye, opened the door.  Jared stared at him for a few seconds.  He leaned over and kissed Jensen on the cheek.  Turned and walked out the door.

 

Jensen slowly closed the door and leaned against it.  He thought to himself, you should never forgive me. 

 

He felt his whole world shatter.

 

Two days later, Jared told everyone who would stand still and listen that he signed to do a “reimaging” of Friday the 13th.  He was more excited than if he ate four bags of candy.

 

Jensen called Mimi to tell her he was not taking the hiatus off and find something for him to do, preferably as far away from Austin as possible.  Mimi told him the only offer was a remake of an 80’s horror film in 3-D and they should wait to see what else came in. Jensen told her to make the deal.

 

The Orlando convention was coming up and Jared really wanted out of it.  Sandy decided at the last minute to be there to get her ego stroked and to talk about some financial arrangements since he refused to take her calls.  He was pleased to read in the convention reports everyone thought she was more bimbo than serious wife potential.  Giggly, yeah that was the word everyone used.  He hated giggly.  He decided to not to disappoint the fan girls.  They did have ten dollars for movie tickets burning holes in their pockets. But he wouldn’t arrive until the last minute.

 

TBC     


	6. Chapter 6

Jared entered his hotel room and leaned against the door.  His back and crotch hurt from sitting on that damn motorcycle for eight hours.  While he enjoyed working on the movie, now they were on splits-half day and half nights.  In June they would go to all nights.  He rubbed his achy crotch.  He only liked over nights on Supernatural because Jensen would keep him awake.  He let out a sigh of exhaustion.

 

Maybe it was being back in Texas. Maybe because it was the middle of the night.  He missed Jensen.  The way he kissed, smelled, yeah even that, and the way Jensen felt inside him. What was that song his parents like to play? In the wee small hours of the morning is when you miss your lover most of all.  Yeah Frank, you hit the nail on the head.

 

Jared pushed himself off the door, humming the tune to Wee Small Hours of the Morning, undressed as he walked to the bathroom.  A hot shower helped his back and surprisingly his crotch.  

 

Still humming, he dried off and walked back into the main room, grabbed a beer out of the small fridge on the way to the bed.  He looked at the bedside clock.  4:02 AM.  He lay naked on the bed.  He thought Jensen’s working on a horror film, I bet he’s still up.  He wanted to call him just to hear his voice.  

 

Jared took a drink of beer and his hand wandered down to his cock.  He set the bottle on the bedside table and laid back.  He closed his eyes and imagined it was Jensen’s hand on him.  His breathe quickened and his hand moved faster.  But it wasn’t enough.  He scooted down to the corner at the foot of the bed, pulled the covers aside.  He straddled the corner until his cock was caught between his stomach and the mattress.  His hips started thrusting, rubbing his cock and balls on the firm mattress.  Jensen was under him begging him to thrust harder and deeper.  He stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.  Then he moved his hand back to his hole and slowly pushed the two wet fingers inside him.  Jared’s hips moved faster as he pressed down on the mattress and rubbed his prostate.  He moaned Jensen as he came shooting cum on the sheet.  He rolled over on a clean part of the mattress and waited for his breathe to clam.

 

He thought the Dallas convention is in a couple of weeks and he knew Jensen wouldn’t miss it.  If for no other reason, Jensen would want to visit his parents.  Jensen may not trust their love if they knew about his sexuality, but he loved them dearly.  Just like he loved me once Jared thought.  To get his mind off missing Jensen, Jared checked his crackberry for email.  The Dallas organizers sent him an email stating that Jensen had pulled out of the convention and they were scrambling to move things around.  Jared set up in bed and reread the email.  

 

*****

Jared arrived at the convention on schedule and went up to his room.  It was 8:00 PM.  Not too late to call.  He found the number stored in his phone and pressed send.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi Mrs. Ackles. It’s Jared Padalecki.”

 

He could hear the smile.  “Jared!  How nice to hear from you.  Jensen told us you’re engaged.  Congratulations.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes.  He wished everyone would stop congratulating him on this farce of an engagement.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I wish Jensen could find someone to love and settle down.”

 

He does. Tell your stupid son to get his stupid head out of his stupid ass.

 

 “ Is Jensen there by any chance?”

 

“Yes, he is.  I don’t know why he’s not going to the convention since he’s in town any way.  Hold on.”

 

Jared heard her put the phone down and grinned like an idiot.  I knew it.

 

He heard the phone pick up. It was Donna.  “I’m sorry Jared.  He’s not available, but I’ll take a number for him.”

 

“Just tell him to call me on my cell, he has the number. It was good talking to you again, Mrs. Ackles.  Good night.”

 

“Good night and have fun at the convention.”

 

Donna walked into the den where Jensen was watching some crappy movie on the Sci-Fi Channel with Alan.  She set down on the couch beside him.

 

“Jared said to call him on his cell phone.  I don’t like lying to him.”

 

Jensen put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.  “You didn’t lie to him.  He probably wants to hang out and I’m not available.  I’m here to visit you and Dad.”

 

Donna gave him a dubious look.

 

*****

Jensen couldn’t sleep.  He looked at the clock. 2:15 AM.  He knew why he couldn’t sleep.  Jared was in town and knew he was here.  He had trouble sleeping for the past two months.  He missed Jared. The way he kissed, how he could get overly excited, yeah even that, and the way Jensen felt inside him.

 

And then he thought about what he did in the limo, and the guilt rose up in his throat like bile.  He had raped Jared.  He had hurt the one man he loved deeply in worst possible way.

 

Jensen got dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and flip-flops.  He grabbed the keys to his rental as he went out the door.  On his way to the hotel, he thought he should have worn a hat.  Wait it’s the middle of the night.  The fangirls would be asleep so they would be beautiful for Jared.

 

He pulled into the hotel’s parking deck.  He couldn’t just knock on Jared’s door in the middle of the night.  He took out his cell and dialed Jared’s cell.  Suddenly this didn’t seem like a good ideal.

 

A sleepy voice. “Jensen?”

 

SHIT! He forgot the I.D. window. 

 

More awake now. “Jensen?”

 

“Hi Jared.  I’m sorry…… I thought with the time difference you might be awake.” Well that couldn’t have sounded lamer.

 

“Are you at your parents house?”

 

“Listen….why don’t I talk to you in the morning.”

 

“Room 704”

 

Jensen closed his phone and took a deep breath.  

 

He entered the lobby and looked for the elevators.

 

There were two very drunk fangirls waiting for the elevators.  They were talking and laughing loudly.  Jensen started looking for the stairs when one saw him.

 

“Hey! Did you know if you were taller you could past for Jensen Ackles?”

 

The other fangirl turned to look at him.  Jensen tried to keep his face expressionless.

 

“Nah.  He does not look anything like Jensen. You should stop drinking for the rest of the night.  You’re shitfaced.”

 

They went back to talking about some scrape book for Chad.  He got on the elevator with them and they ignored him on the ride up to their floor.  When they got off, he pressed the button for the seventh floor.   

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes:

This is the final chapter.  It was suppose to be uploaded last weekend. I don't know what happened don't ask me.

* * *

Jensen stepped off the elevator and saw Jared standing in the doorway of his room.  Jared was wearing a grey tank top and light blue pajama pants.  When he saw Jensen, Jared smiled wide enough to show his deep dimples.

 

Jensen hoped he smiled as he entered the room.  Jared shut the door and turned around to see Jensen starting to mutilate a cuticle. 

 

Jared crossed to him and laid his left hand on Jensen’s hands.  The gold ring that could enrage Jensen every time he saw it in pictures was gone.  He looked up puzzled.

 

Jared smiled.  “I only wear it when I have too-you know keep up appearances.  Sandy hasn’t changed her mind.”  He waited for Jensen to say something. 

 

Jensen pulled his hands away. Tears came to his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.  Jared…. What I did was inexcusable.  It doesn’t matter how angry or hurt I was, you didn’t deserve to be treated that way.”

 

Jensen started to move past Jared toward the door.

 

“Please don’t leave.  We have a lot to talk about.”

 

Jensen sat on the foot of the bed.  He wiped away the tears.  Jared kneeled down on the floor between Jensen’s legs.  Jensen looked at him and started to get up.  Jared put his hands on Jensen’s thighs to make him stay.

 

“Jensen we both have made mistakes…..”

 

“Jared!  How can you look at me?  How can you stand to be in the same room with me? After I ra…... after I raped you?”  Jensen started to cry. “The guilt has been killing me. I don’t know how I could love you so much and still hurt you that way.”  Jensen put his head in his hands.  He needed to leave now.

 

Jared stared at Jensen in surprise. Shocked surprise.  

 

He pulled Jensen’s head up to look at him.  

 

“What are you talking about?  Do you mean the limo?” He wiped Jensen’s face. “Baby, you didn’t rape me.  Don’t you know I would have had sex with you, make up or angry.”

 

Jensen stared at him in disbelief.  

 

“Jared you said no!  You were bleeding!”

 

“Because you were so rough.” Jared put his arms around Jensen and hugged him tight. “You were angry and hurt, and I did that.  I handled things so badly.  Please stop thinking you raped me because you didn’t. Believe me, I know what type of man you are.”

 

Jensen hugged Jared back.

 

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve been so …..”

 

Jared whispered in Jensen ear. “Say I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

“Say I want to stay with you.”

 

“I want to stay with you.”

 

“Say I love you.”

 

Jensen smiled. “I love you.”

 

Jared pulled back to look at him.  “Good. Cause I love you.”

 

Jared leaned in to kiss him. Jensen opened his mouth for Jared’s tongue.  They kissed until they almost passed out from lack of oxygen.  After a deep breath, they were back to kissing, their tongues pressed up against each other.  

 

Jared pulled Jensen’s t-shirt up over his head. Bending down to kiss along his neck, Jared undid Jensen’s pants.  He reached in and slowly stroked Jensen’s hardening cock.  Jensen let out the direst moan Jared had heard in his life and it only made his cock harder.  

 

Jensen grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair and pulled his mouth up to his.  As he kissed Jared, he slipped his hand inside Jared’s pajama bottoms.  They slowly stroked each other as they kissed.  Jensen started to pant and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist , digging his heels into Jared’s buttocks.  

 

Jared pulled his mouth away.  “Don’t come yet.  I want you inside me.”  He kissed Jensen’s ear and whispered. “You have no ideal how much I’ve missed having you inside me.”

 

 Jensen unwrapped himself from around Jared, scooted up the bed and pulled his pants off and kick his flip-flops to the floor.  He looked up to see Jared was naked and so hard his cock was standing up along his stomach.  He was digging through his suitcase.  He turned to Jensen and smiled holding up a small tube of lube.  Jensen felt he had a piece of steel between his legs.  

 

Jensen spread his legs wider as Jared crawled up the bed between them and licked his balls, up his cock.  He gave the lube to Jensen and tuned so his cock was over Jensen’s face.  Jared wrapped his hands around the underside of Jensen’s thighs and pulled them further apart to make room for his head.  Jared took the head of Jensen’s cock in his mouth and ran his tongue over the slit.  He moaned at the taste and felt Jensen’s tongue lick his balls.  When he had taken Jensen’s cock fully in his mouth, he felt Jensen’s breath on his balls.  They found a rhythm of when one pulled up the other was going down.

 

Jared stopped when he felt Jensen’s finger rub against his hole.  He pulled off Jensen’s cock, arched his back and pushed on the finger trying to get it inside of him.  Jensen playfully bit between Jared’s thigh and buttock.  Jared rose up and looked at Jensen between their bodies.  He grinned.

 

“Just for that.”

 

Jared pulled Jensen’s legs up and licked a line from his balls to his hole.  Jared swiped his tongue around the wrinkled hole until his felt Jensen stick two slick fingers inside him.  As Jensen continued to slick him, Jared kissed and nipped at his hole and reached between their bodies to stoke Jensen’s cock.  

 

Jensen spoke between pants. “If you want…..I’m not going to last much longer.”

 

Jared rolled off Jensen and lay on his back.  He wasn’t going to last much longer either.  He pulled Jensen on top of him.  Jensen froze and looked at Jared. 

 

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

The memory of what he did to Jared in the limo came back to him.  In his heart he knew Jared had forgiven him, still loved him. He needed to tell Jared how truly sorry he was. How he missed him and wanted to make love with him again.  

 

Jensen sat up between Jared’s legs.

 

“You said we always communicated better with our bodies than words.”

 

Jared nodded.  Yes he remember that night when they couldn’t express the hurt and anger.  Instead of taking each other to bed.  Instead of loving and forgiving each other. Words got in the way. Just as now, words were getting in the way.

 

Jared sat up and straddled Jensen’s lap.  He pushed himself down on Jensen’s cock until it was fully inside his body.  Jensen put his arms around Jared and kissed his neck.

 

“It’s time we had a talk.”

 

Jared put his arms around Jensen’s shoulders.  They held each other as Jared met each of Jensen’s thrusts.  With their love making, they said how much they loved and needed each other.  All the mistakes and missteps were forgiven.  What ever happened in the future, it was their future.

 

Jared reached behind himself and pulled gently on Jensen’s balls.  Jensen stilled and came inside Jared.  When he felt the warmth pour into him, Jared came on their stomachs.  They kissed each other’s eyes through their climaxes.  

 

Jensen laid on his back pulling Jared on top of him and rolled them on their side.  Jensen

stayed inside Jared who wrapped a leg around him.  

 

“Spend the day with me.”

 

Jensen smiled.  “I’m not supposed to be here, remember.”

 

Jared smiled. “Yes, I remember.  Stay in the room and I’ll come up during breaks. We’ll have quickies.”

 

Jensen laughed loudly. “The fangirls will go nuts if you smell of sex! I can just image the looks on their faces.”

 

Jared started laughing too. “Since you’re not suppose to be here, they’ll think I’m banging some lucky fangirl and fist fights will break out all over the convention.”

 

After they stopped laughing, Jared kissed Jensen. “Really. Stay.”

 

Jensen smiled at him. “The breakfast is in a couple hours.  Go to sleep.”

 

Jared closed his eyes and was soon asleep.  Jensen watched him, listening to the soft snores.  He looked at the clock. 5:06 am.  The fangirls would soon be up and gathering in the lobby. 

 

When Jensen gently pulled his cock from his body, Jared moaned softly and tighten the leg still wrapped around Jensen.  Jensen waited until he was sure Jared was still asleep. He cleaned up in the bathroom and got dressed.  He quietly left the room and took the fire stairs down to the parking garage.

 

Jared’s alarm clock went off at 6 am.  He found the note by the clock.

 

I’m staying. 

  

Both movies had wrapped. Since they only had a week off until Supernatural started filming the new season, they didn’t get as far as Amsterdam.  That would have to wait until next year’s hiatus.

 

Jensen was on his stomach asleep. Jared had a leg resting on his buttocks.  It was dark except for the light from the laptop screen.  It had been a busy couple of weeks and he finally checked the convention reports.  Everyone missed Jensen. He was back to being witty, smart, insightful, and don’t forget beautiful.

 

Jared shut his laptop and settled down to sleep.  Without waking up, Jensen reached over and took Jared’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Jared closed his eyes and dreamed they were wearing nothing but wooden shoes.

 

The End


End file.
